You Know My Husband, Right?
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Babe HEA. When you assume, you make an ass of yourself. Helen And Morelli learn this the hard way. Happy Birthday, Steph. May you live your 30's like always...A Babe! Co Authored by Christibabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its Late...**

"**You know my husband, right?"**

**Helen's POV**

Pulling the car into the driveway, I glared over at Mother as I told her, "Go into the house and get Frank to come out and help me with the cake. Seriously, Mother, you totally embarrassed me yet again. What is it with you and Stephanie that makes you do this to me?"

Mother rolled her eyes, as if she didn't think I'd see that. Sigh… Why me?

As I climbed out of the driver's side, Mother exited the car and hurried into the house. A couple minutes later, Frank stepped out onto the front porch. I just wanted to scream. Didn't that man have a brain in his head? If I wanted him to come help me, that meant I needed him to come to the car, _not_ stand on the front porch like a moron. On days like today, I regretted my decision to teach Anthony a lesson by marrying the man he hated most in the world. Sigh… I should have waited him out. He would have married _me _in the end and given our daughter his name.

I opened the back door and turned to see Frank slowly making his way over to the car. I wanted to scream at him it was about time, but instead I smiled sweetly and said, "Why thank you, dear. I wasn't sure Mother told you I needed your help since you were just standing on the porch."

I saw Frank's eyes narrow but paid no attention to him as he reached into the back seat and pulled out the gorgeous cake that I'd ordered for Stephanie. I had a feeling we were going to have some good news since Joseph was coming for dinner as well. I had it on good authority that he'd stopped by the jewelers and picked up an engagement ring. I was nearly giddy with anticipation.

I frowned as Frank ignored me, saying not a word as he carried the cake toward the house. I shrugged and followed in his wake with the rest of the groceries I'd bought for the celebration I knew we'd be having once Joseph popped the question.

On entering the house, I closed the door only to hear Mother say, "You got a message from my baby girl."

I rolled my eyes. Deciding the message could wait till I'd put things away, I made my way to the kitchen. I was slightly puzzled by the wink Mother gave to Frank but let it pass.

It only took me a moment to put everything away and then I headed back to the entryway. I stopped at the phone and pressed the play button on the answering machine. I cringed as I heard my youngest daughters voice on the machine as she said, _Sorry Mom, I already made plans for my birthday. Just wanted to tell you. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow evening or something._

I let my head turn to the kitchen where I'd just finished putting away the special ingredients for the dinner I had planned. I'd already invited Joseph and he'd be coming by expecting the promised meal, and he'd planned his proposal so we could watch as Stephanie _finally_ accepted him as her husband to be.

Sigh… Why me? No one ever told me anything. I caught a glimpse at Mother's face and knew from her look that she'd been aware Stephanie wasn't planning to come for dinner tonight. Why wouldn't she have told me before I went and bought all the things I'd just brought home? Why was it that I was always the last to know anything when it came to Stephanie?

Ever since she'd stopped working for that weasel of a nephew of Frank's, I had no idea anymore what was going on in her life. Oh, I still knew she was working as a bounty hunter, and that was something we'd be talking about when she got her little fanny over here. That wasn't a fitting job for the wife of a respected Police Detective. It was just unseemly for a woman to be dragging in the scum of Trenton. Why I'd just seen an ad today for a position at the button factory. Now that would be something she could work at until she became pregnant with the first of her and Joseph's children. After all, we all knew they'd be married soon.

Come to think of it, I hadn't been getting many phone calls lately to tell me that Stephanie was going around covered in garbage again. She hadn't been by as often with her laundry that needed doing. She'd used to come by at least once a week with that and for a meal. I missed seeing Joseph regularly. When was the last time he'd been to the house?

It seemed to me that I recalled running into Mrs. Bestler at the deli and recall her saying something about Stephanie moving out of her apartment in August. That couldn't be right, could it? Now I wished I hadn't just walked away and that I'd paid more attention to what she'd been saying. She'd mentioned something about the people that had helped Stephanie move bt for the life of me I couldn't remember what had been said.

Shaking my head as I thought about all my plans that would have to be changed, I lifted the receiver and decided I needed to talk with Joseph first. Stephanie had said tomorrow night so she'd better stick to that or I was going to find her and drag her here by her hair.

My thoughts were interrupted by a masculine voice saying, "Detective Morelli, how can I help you?"

"Joseph… This is Helen Plum. I just had to call you and tell you that are plans will need to be put off for one night. Instead of tonight, we will celebrate Stephanie's birthday tomorrow night." I chuckled before adding, "And whatever else we have to celebrate, son."

I imagined his smile as he spoke. "Mrs. Plum, I'll be happy to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I picked up the ring today, as well as an application to the button factory, and the personal products plant for Stephanie. I agree it's beyond time for Cupcake and I to get married. All this nonsense of her not wanting to be bothered by me has got to end. As far as I'm concerned, you can start making wedding arrangements now."

I hung up smiling and got my phone diary out so I could start making the arrangements. My next call was to Father Connley, who agreed to hold the ceremony this Saturday. I was really on a roll when I lucked out in being able to book the VFW Hall. Sue Ann Malowitz had run off with Mrs. Bestler's grandson, so I'd managed to make my call in the nick of time.

I called Valerie to see if she and her family would be over for the celebration and to tell her the arrangements for the wedding. I was pleased to find out she was now expecting our fifth grandchild. Unfortunately she'd be on bed-rest so they wouldn't be able to make the dinner celebration or the wedding. Hanging up from talking to her I sighed dreamily as I pictured Stephanie finally giving us a grandchild in nine months' time.

I sailed through the rest of the day, doing what I could to prepare for the next night's celebration. When it was time for bed, I could hardly sleep I was so giddy about finally having everything I'd been dreaming of.

The next morning the sky was dark and overcast. Rain was predicted but I didn't care. Today was the day all my dreams would come true.

I cleaned and cooked and decorated until everything was ready. At five p.m. I went upstairs and took a shower and made sure my appearance was faultless. At fifteen minutes till six, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see Joseph standing there all dressed up in designer jeans and a nice dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

I smiled and took his hands in mine. "Oh, Joseph! You look fantastic! Come in, son, come in."

He smiled at me and we made our way into the den. I frowned as I noticed that Mother and Frank were nowhere to be seen. Some days I didn't know what I was going to do with the two of them.

Joseph took a box out and opened it. I gasped as I saw the beautiful ring. He grinned. "I've been wanting to give her this for months, but she's nowhere to be found. I don't see her at the station and she no longer lives in her apartment building. I have been going nuts. It's like she disappeared from Trenton. I haven't seen her since she handed me back my key and demanded I give hers back. It's time she stopped all this foolishness and agree to be my wife."

"I agree, Joseph. Don't worry. I have everything planned for next Saturday. Soon you'll have the family that should have been yours."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Frank enter the room. A few minutes later, Mother joined us as well.

As the second hand counted down to six p.m., I wondered if Stephanie would be on time or if I was going to have a dry roast to serve. When it was a minute to six, I stood and went to the front door, opened it and went out on the front porch.

I glared as I saw the fancy black sports car pull into the driveway and _that _man got out and walked around the car, helping Stephanie out. I had to watch as they made their way up to the porch where I was standing.

With a pinched mouth, I held the door open and waited for them to precede me. We made the way to the dining room where the others were now waiting for us. My voice was cold as I said, "Stephanie, come help me in the kitchen."

I saw the look she shot _that _man, and the way he'd looked at her in return. It was enough to turn my stomach. I turned and marched into the kitchen, then stood there tapping my foot until I heard the door open and footsteps as Stephanie finally joined me.

I turned and my eyes widened as I saw that _he'd_ followed her in here. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stood quietly beside her. I was just about to lay into her for once again disappointing me when the door opened and Joseph joined us. I smiled warmly at the boy and was grateful for his support.

I lifted my chin and said, "Well, Stephanie, once again you are a disappointment to me. Here I planned a nice birthday surprise and first you tell me you won't be here on that night, so I go to all the trouble of rearranging everything. Then you go and bring this _man _here. He has no place here. I've made all the arrangements and you and Joseph will be marrying each other next Saturday."

I was furious when Stephanie dared to laugh at me. I stepped forward to smack her but that thug stepped forward with a fierce glare and I stopped where I was.

Joseph came to my aide, saying, "You're mother is right, Cupcake. It's long past time the two of us got married and you start giving me babies."

Stephanie turned to _that_ man and pulled herself up straight before turning back to Joseph and me. Her chin lifted as she said, "Mother, you assumed wrong. You just made an ass of yourself by assuming anything at all. This is the first time I've even seen Morelli in over two months." There was a sneer on her face. "And after this conversation, this is the last time I intend to see either of you again. Before I go, there's just one thing…"

I couldn't believe that my own child was talking to me in such a manner. I was somewhat stunned into silence. The door to the kitchen opened and Mother and Frank stepped into the room as well.

Stephanie looked up at that man and he smiled down at her and winked. She turned to us and said, "You know my husband, right?" She linked her hand with that devil's and continued. "This is my husband, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Carlos and I got married yesterday." Stephanie turned to Frank and said, "Sorry we can't stay, Daddy, but I won't allow her to treat Carlos like this. You and Grandma are welcome anytime at RangeMan. As a matter of fact, Carlos has arranged an apartment for each of you and a job for you, Daddy, if you're interested. Just let us know."

With that the two of them turned as one and _that_ man placed his hand on Stephanie's back as they walked out of the house. I glared and the pleased smiles on Mother and Frank's faces. How dared they ruin all my plans. Sigh… Why me?

**A/N; **Not ours

**Happy Birthday Stephanie Plum. **

**October 12****th**

**30 Forever! **

**thanks Christibabe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only due to blackmail pressure by a certain person, did this get done...AHEM ...once again, thank you Christibabe...and once again it's not ours.**

_**Warning!**_ Brain bleach might be needed.

**Chapter 2.**

**Still Helen's POV**

I could hear laughter as my daughter and that husband of hers left the house, the door shutting behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Manoso_ indeed!_

There was dead silence here in the kitchen as I looked at my husband of thirty-three years._ "Frank, did you know about this...this...__**farce of a marriage? **__And chose not to tell me, your own __**wife**__ about it? What does that say about you? I have to learn about it, __**after**__ the fact?" _My voice was shrill but I couldn't control it. Even to my own ears it was like nails on a chalkboard.

Both Frank and Mother shivered while I was talking. **(cough, cough, cough…more like ranting) **The volume of my voice was getting louder by the second as I was working up to a good head of steam.

I was stunned when Mother turned on me like a rabid dog, telling me, "Honestly Helen, I don't know what your problem is. Stephanie married _who she is in love with,_ Not who you wanted. And for once in her life, she is happier than I have ever seen her. Why are you having a fit about it? I would have thought you could be happy about it, after all, _your_ wish did come true."

I was so angry at what Stephanie had done that I snarled at Mother. _"That's not the point Mother! I wanted her married to Joseph. He's a good man. A __**Morelli **__man that is __**somebody..."**_

I was forced to cut off the rest of what I'd been about to say when Frank snorted. I mean really, how extremely rude of him…

"_**Really Helen? Are you really going to play that card here? For Christ sake's, that **__couldn't __**have happened since YOUR OWN daughter Valerie is a Morelli. So, in a roundabout way, Joe and Stephanie are practically brother and sister.**_ Get a grip on your sanity woman. I have been waiting for Ranger and Stephanie to take that last step in their lives, and finally I am _**free. Free to have a life without you and your judgmental friends. Free to go out and about and not wonder whose life you are ruining now, on the phone or in person.**_ I don't care what you do with my clothes, or anything of mine. Just know I am finished with you and this house, for good!" Frank stood a little taller after saying that to me and he stormed out of the room, stopping at the door only long enough to add, "If you're coming with me old woman, you need to bust a move." With that he was gone.

Mother gave me a pitying look as she said, "I have never been so ashamed of you as I am right this very minute Helen. Stephanie has done nothing but what you wanted all her life, and finally she finds a love she can _believe in till her dying day, and this is how you treat her?_ For once I can say '_**why me**_ and mean it. I mean, why do I have to have _**you as a daughter? Why is my daughter such a disappointment to me? Go look in the mirror, Helen and see what it's like to know everyone around you has left. That YOU are the disappointment here, not Stephanie."**_

Mother gathered her purse, and silently walked out the same door her baby granddaughter did, just a while ago.

I turned to see Joseph standing there with a shocked look on his face. His voice was hoarse as he asked, "Is Valerie really my half-sister?"

My chin trembled as I nodded. "Anthony senior and I were in love. Our families were against it from the beginning. They wanted him to marry Angie and my family thought Frank hung the moon. I didn't know I was pregnant until after Frank and I said our vows. By then, Anthony had married your mother and she was pregnant with your brother Anthony Jr."

Joseph sank into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I need a drink."

I went to the cupboard and got some of my good, primo whiskey out and brought it over to the table along with a couple of drinking glasses. I poured us each a drink and we proceeded to drink our troubles away.

I lifted my glass and said, "I'm sorry for what that daughter of mine did to you, son. She had no right to treat you like that."

Joseph took a huge gulp of the fiery liquid and said, "I'm sorry she was always such a disappointment to you. You deserved a better daughter."

We clinked glasses and downed more of the fiery liquid. How long we sat there toasting each other and telling each other what an ungrateful, rotten daughter I had I couldn't say. I was starting to see three Josephs and he was swaying a bit and slurring his words as well.

I had a vague impression that Joseph helped me up the stairs and into my room and that was the last thing I remembered before the world went dark.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I hit out at the button that would allow me five more minutes to get my head under control before I had to get up. I froze when my hand came into contact with flesh. I opened my eyes warily and screamed. Pain sliced through my skull and I groaned.

My vision cleared and I realized the man in bed beside me was Joseph. He was holding his head in his hands and groaning. "What the hell happened?"

My eyes were wide with shock. "I…I…I…don't know! What are you doing in my bed?"

His head whipped up and there was a look of horror on his face as he lifted the covers a fraction. He looked like he was about ready to lose the contents of his stomach, so I told him, "You better not get sick in here. Hurry to the bathroom."

He shook his head. "My clothes are gone."

My eyes widened in horror. I lifted the covers a fraction and screamed. "I'm not wearing any clothes either! What did you do?!"

We looked at each other and the next thing I knew, the world went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**no more of this story...**_

_**Hope you were happy with the ending...couldn't resist.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**I put the eye on you!"**_

Angie POV

Bella and I came in through the back door, into Helen's kitchen. It was our usual coffee meeting, I had even brought donuts and cupcakes from the Tasty Pastry. Once a week, the three of us got together to visit, well maybe gossip was the right word. But now, the smells in the room reminded me of my late Anthony when he had been drinking his whiskey.

"Angie, did you see Joey's truck parked in the back? He has it pulled into Helen and Frank's back yard," my mother-in-law said to me.

I tried to ignore this feeling of doom settling in my stomach. But something was niggling at the back of my mind, unable to let go.

_**Joey told me it was supposed to be a family dinner, to start off his engagement to Stephanie with her family's blessing.**_

_**Tonight was the Morelli family dinner to do the same, welcoming Stephanie into the Morelli family.**_

What I saw in front of me, made me pause in my steps, and forced me to take a look around.

Two tall glasses with a little bit of brown liquid in the bottom of the glass. Two open bottles of Wild Turkey Whiskey, the caps on the table.

Joey's shoes underneath the table. Right beside one of Helen's. I know her shoes, I went with her to buy them just last week. They were pinching her toes, and she declared she would 'have them broken in by the time Joey and Steph got married' this weekend.

Bella walked around me, and stopped at the bottom of the staircase, picking up Helen's other shoe. We both heard a noise from upstairs, that startled us, I guess you could say...

I saw Bella with a look of horror on her face, she lifted her finger pointing at the person we both saw standing at the top of the stairs...

_**"I put the eye on you...you!"**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_a/n not ours_

_LOL how's that for a cliffie?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Frank's POV**

After walking out of that house for the last time, I waited at the car for Edna to come out and join me. I knew she wouldn't be staying with Helen. The only reason she'd stayed around as long as she had was because of Stephanie. She'd wanted to be a buffer between Stephanie and Helen so that my pumpkin had an ally on her side.

Within minutes, Edna was marching out the front door, and like myself, she hadn't brought a thing with her.

I helped her into the front seat of my cab and we headed in the same direction that Stephanie and Ranger had gone.

Over the last few days, I'd become well acquainted with where the RangeMan building was on Haywood. Ever since Stephanie had told her grandmother and me what was in the wind. Both Edna and I had known how Helen would react and so we'd spent the last several days taking everything that mattered to either of us out of that house.

Clothes didn't matter to us. Hell, for all I cared, we could go to the nearest Target and buy a whole new wardrobe. Instead, what we'd moved out of the house were the photo albums Edna had made starting from the day my pumpkin was born, the art projects she'd brought home and proudly given to her mother—only to be told they weren't good enough to display, and countless other memorabilia that Edna had saved from the garbage and squirrelled away so that one day we could show Stephanie how precious every little thing she did was to us.

My only regret was in not standing up to Helen long ago. I'd worn blinders for too long. But never again. My little girl was never again going to think she wasn't good enough, or that she was an embarrassment.

I had nothing but respect for Ranger. I thanked God every day that he'd come to me six months ago and called me on the carpet for my treatment of Stephanie.

I'd looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about because in my mind, I'd always been Stephanie's staunchest supporter. What I'd learned that day was an eye-opener.

Ranger had proceeded to hand me my ass without touching a hair on my head. By the time he'd finished, I'd felt like he'd wiped the floor with me. The hurt in my heart at what I'd allowed to happen to my little pumpkin was a hard pill to swallow. But when he'd finished saying his piece, I'd lifted my head and asked him if he would allow me to fix things. I'd told him that I was on board with anything he had in mind for making sure my little girl was happy.

He'd looked at me hard and long for several seconds before giving a minute nod of his head. "All right, Frank. I'll give you a chance to make it up to Stephanie. Don't make me regret this decision. If you hurt her again, there won't be another chance."

I'd looked him in the eyes and nodded.

After that, he'd let Edna and I into his life so we would be able to be close to Stephanie. He'd asked her to move in with him on his birthday in August, letting her know she was the only thing he needed to be happy. Edna and I had joined them for a meal at RangeMan. I'd used the excuse of needing to take a fare to the airport and Edna had used the excuse of going to a visitation at the funeral home.

It did our hearts good to see Stephanie so happy.

When Ranger came to me a week ago and asked for Stephanie's hand in marriage, I told him I was okay with anything that would make my little girl happy. That's when he suggested that Edna and I move anything of importance into an unused apartment on the fourth floor—just in case we ever needed a place to live. That way, all of our treasures would be safe. I'd talked to Edna and she'd told me about all the things she'd been saving through the years, I knew that those were the only things that were really of any importance to either of us.

Over the past week, I'd been helping her to move the contents of her special trunk over to the apartment. We'd taken the last load over the morning of Stephanie's birthday. We'd been able to wish Stephanie a happy birthday and added for her and Ranger to have a safe trip.

It was over now. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I pulled into the RangeMan garage and parked in the spot Ranger had reserved for me. Stephanie and Ranger were still in the garage and when Edna got out, Steph rushed over and hugged her.

When I made my way over to join them, Stephanie turned to me and hugged me tight as well. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so happy that I still have you and Grandma."

I tightened my hold on her and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, pumpkin. I love you, Stephanie."

I felt the tears fall on my shoulder as she said, "I love you too, Daddy. Both you and Grandma. You two are the only reason I put up with it for so long."

I felt the tears burn at the backs of my eyes. I closed them momentarily trying to control my emotions. "I'm sorry I was too blind to see it sooner, pumpkin. But my eyes are opened and never again will I let someone treat you that way ever again."

My eyes met Ranger's and I saw acceptance in his eyes. I knew in that moment that everything was going to be all right.

He had his personal lawyer waiting for me and the man helped me to fill out divorce papers. Damien Darkman promised to have the petition filed so the papers could be served in the morning. I thanked him and went to my new home. An apartment on the fourth floor of the RangeMan building that I would be sharing with Edna.

I smiled as I thought about the first good night's sleep I was going to get since Edna had first come to live at the house that would now be Helen's. I chuckled to myself as I remembered Ranger's promise that he'd make sure I slept well in his building. I used my key fob to open the apartment and Edna was in the kitchen just sitting at the table.

"Well?" She asked.

"All done. She'll get them in the morning."

Edna nodded. "I'm going to bed. That Ranger's a pip. We each have our own bathroom."

I smiled. "Yes. He's really gone all out for us. How do you like your lavender room?"

"Love it! I'm off."

With that she stood and moved into her room, shutting the door.

I smiled and moved to my room on the other side of the apartment. I closed and locked my door, and then I hit the button that Ranger had shown me. The room got even darker and the slight sounds from the appliances could no longer be heard. It was certainly going to be nice not to hear any snoring tonight. My last thought as I closed my eyes was to thank Ranger for sound proofing my room so I wouldn't hear Edna snoring.

**Three hours later…**

"Hey, Zip. Why do you think the guys are all standing in the hallway on four?"

"What? Let me see." Zip looked at the monitor Erik indicated and frowned. He reached over and pressed the button that would allow them to hear the conversation going on.

Not only would the button allow them to hear what was going on, but the core team would be notified that there might be a potential problem. This would insure that no one would listen in unless there was the possibility of something being wrong.

As the two in the control room understood what was going on, they were so busy laughing they didn't see their boss enter the room.

Ranger looked at the two laughing men with a raised eyebrow. When Zip and Erik finally realized they were being watched, the quickly sobered up. Both men paled as Ranger stepped forward and pressed the button so the conversation could no longer be heard. As he left the room, Zip could have sworn he heard Ranger mutter, "I should have listened to Frank when she said the old lady could wake the dead with her snores."

Once Ranger had left, the two watching the monitors turned to look at each other and burst out laughing all over again.

**A/N: **Not ours.

See you Monday


	5. Chapter 5

**Helen's POV**

I sat beside my darling girl as she struggled to bring new life into the world. Valerie had had such a rough time with this pregnancy, right from the first she'd been put on bed-rest. The doctor had been firm that after the delivery of this baby, there could be no more. It had taken some talking, but between all of us that cared so much for her well-being, we'd finally convinced her she needed to let the doctors do what was necessary so she wouldn't have more children.

Because we knew that this was her last, we were hoping that she would finally have a boy this time. After all, now that Albert was a 'Burg husband, he needed a son to carry on his name.

As I watched my daughter struggle to bring new life into this world, I thought about all the changes that had taken place since that other daughter of mine had dropped her bombshell.

_**Flashback...**_

I remembered going to the top of the stairs in my house robe the morning after the disaster—what I'd coined Stephanie's last dinner in my home, only to see Bella and Angie Morrelli at the bottom of the staircase. Joseph was right behind me, having donned Frank's robe.

Bella had raised her boney hand with a finger extended and told me, "I put the eye on you...you!"

With that the old bat had fainted. Joseph rushed down the stairs to check on his grandmother and Angie had looked at us both in horror. She looked at me, asking, "Isn't it bad enough you slept with my husband, did you have to sleep with my _son_ too?"

Joseph had turned to me with wide eyes before asking his mother, "What are you taking about?"

Angie had shaken her head. "Her daughter Valerie is your half-sister. When I was pregnant with you," she'd nodded her head in my direction, "Helen spread her legs for your daddy. Then when she'd gotten pregnant, she'd begged Frank to marry her."

I'd glared at Angie. "We'd agreed not to tell anyone."

Angie's eyes had widened. "I'd thought my sons were safe from your clutches. Guess we were both wrong, slut!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Bella had started to come around. Joseph had helped her up and the two women had left. Joseph had collected his clothes and had followed them out, not bothering to say anything to me.

Over the next few weeks, I'd spent the majority of my time at Valerie's house. There'd been no one at the house and I hadn't wanted to be alone. Valerie had seemed to thrive under my care, even if Albert hadn't seemed to appreciate my being around so much.

Angie became my shadow and I had started tutoring her on how to be the perfect "Burg wife. Of course, Mary Alice had been a trial, constantly galloping around the house and commenting on how much she missed her grandfather, great grandmother, and her aunt Stephanie.

I'd finally had enough of her incessant whining and snapped at her that she didn't have a grandfather, that they were all dead. Albert had stepped into the kitchen as I'd said the last and he'd taken the girls and left the house for a bit. It'd felt good to have a bit of peace for a while.

Of course, when he'd brought the girls back, Mary Alice and Lisa had gone to their rooms and refused to come down for dinner. I'd put the meal on the table at six on the dot and said it might do them both good to miss a meal if they couldn't act any better.

Albert had slammed his utensils down. "This is my house and you will not say another word on how _my_ daughters should act." Val had been going to say something, but he'd held up his hand. "She's your mother and if you want her here, I can deal with that. I will not have her talking about _my _children in this manner though."

_**End Of Flashback...**_

I winced as I felt the grip on my hand tighten and I was brought back to the present as Valerie moaned in pain as another contraction ripped through her. I caressed her hair and tried to reassure her that the pain would be over soon.

It was just a short time later that the cries of a newborn could be heard. I looked down at the infant in Valerie's arms and smiled, all the while thinking to myself, _another girl. What is wrong with them. Not a boy in the lot. At this rate, I'll never get a grandson._

I made reassuring noises that I was pleased—after all, I couldn't do much else. When Albert had heard me commenting about hoping that since Val wouldn't be having any more children, I hoped she'd get it right this time and have a boy, he'd come unglued. He'd gone so far as to tell me if I said one more thing against any of his girls, he'd make sure I never saw any of them.

I made some comment about going to tell the others the good news and left the room, rolling my eyes as the door closed behind me. As I walked into the waiting room, I went over to where Angie was sitting holding a two-year-old little boy.

I lifted my son in my arms before looking over to where my granddaughter Angie was holding her one year old sister Niecie Lou, Mary Alice was holding two year old Sally, and Lisa and Janie were sitting beside them and thought to myself, _Another granddaughter. As if the six I have already aren't enough. _

Hugging little Joey close I turned to the others. "Valerie has had another girl."

I looked down at my little one and thought, _At least I have you my precious boy_.

There had been a lot of changes in the past three years. The biggest change had come about in my own life because of what had happened between me and Joseph. When I'd discovered I was pregnant, Joseph had done the proper thing and offered to marry me.

Of course, all the gossips in the 'Burg had thought we'd been having an affair long before since not two minutes after Joseph had escorted his mother and grandmother to their car and I'd been handed divorce papers. Seems Frank had lost no time in contacting a lawyer.

I'd run into mother at the Cut & Curl a couple of months later, I was in there to get my hair styled for my wedding to Joseph. She'd looked down her nose at me and said nice and loud so the whole world could hear that at least she had a granddaughter that had a lick of sense since her own daughter didn't have the brains God gave her.

When she'd seen my rounded stomach, her eyes had nearly bugged out. She'd shaken her head and said it was bad enough when I'd gone after the old man but this was just too sick. I'd lifted my chin and said at least I didn't go around grabbing men's privates.

Mother had turned to me, smiled, and said, "I did that because I knew it drove you nuts. I no longer have to do things like that to pay you back for all the awful things you've ever done to Stephanie."

With that she'd turned and walked out of the shop. I'd turned to see all the women smirking at me and I rushed out of there and hurried home. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten I was in the middle of a perm and the result was that the solution had fried my hair to the point that it'd all broken off. When I entered the courthouse to finalize my divorce and to make sure I was able to marry Joseph, Stephanie, Mother, and all those tugs has been there with Frank and they'd all laughed at my predicament.

My thoughts were pulled from the past as Joseph stepped up beside me. He reached for our son and little Joey was thrilled to go to his daddy. I smiled as I watched my two favorite men. I looked around at the rest of my family and let out a sigh. Who would have thought that instead of getting Stephanie to finally do the right thing and marry Joseph, that I would be the one giving him his happy ever after? We were the quintessential, happy 'Burg family.

A commotion in the waiting room across the hall had us all turning. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my own mother, Frank, and all those thugs Stephanie always insisted hanging around all cheering.

Albert lifted Sally and nodded to Mary Alice and Lisa who ran into the other room. I was forced to watch as Frank leaned down and lifted Lisa into his arms and Mary Alice threw her arms around him and Mother. When the girls squealed, I shuddered.

Suddenly, Ranger stepped into the room. In each arm was a baby bundled in a blue blanket. That hulking Tank person lifted Mary Alice and both she and Lisa looked at the bundles that that man was holding. Although he spoke low, I could hear every word as he said, "Meet your cousins, girls. This is Mateo Louis, and Miguel Franchenzo."

My lips pressed together as Mary Alice said, "They are the handsomest babies I've ever seen."

Lisa, the dumb twit, nodded her head and added, "Loads cuter than Unca Joey. Can we come play with them when Daddy brings us to see Granpa Plum and Great Granny?"

That man laughed and said, "Of course you can, Lisa. You're welcome anytime."

My lips pressed tighter as both girls smiled. That man lifted his head and turned in my direction. There was a taunting humor in his eyes and he had the nerve to wink at me. I turned back into the room where we were holding court and spoke loudly enough for _them_ to hear, "I'm so glad the hospital is working at keeping the riff-raff out of the waiting rooms."

Instead of the reaction I expected, laughter exploded from the room across the hall. My eyes narrowed as my chin lifted even more. I looked over at Joseph and noticed he was looking longingly over at the babies that that man was holding. I placed my hand on his arm and he looked down at me. Instead of the smile I was expecting, he shuddered.

I took little Joey from him and hugged my baby boy, then sighed… Why me?

**THE END!**

**A/N:** Thank you Margaret for letting me come along for the ride. As much as we might wish the characters are ours to do with as we wish, we can only borrow them. Thanks to J.E. for allowing us to do that.

karma is indeed a bitch eh? Helen got what she wanted most of all; A Morelli.

_**LOL.**_


End file.
